new begginings
by conSTELLAtion333
Summary: a story of a new start for the team. will old friend return? i suck at sumarries
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo, my last fanfic totally sucked, which was why I stopped writing it. So, this one is **new** and hopefully better. Summary: yj and tt are in different dimensions and this will include my oc and she will stay as a big character in few chapters but this is not an oc story this is more of an oc included one. This is will mainly be about tt getting stuck in the yj world without getting noticed.**

**Chapter 1**

Why, and how did this happen? How could I be so foolish, sostupid to walk into their trap like a stubborn bear. They did the wrong thing at the wrong time… and now they WILL pay for what they did.

I have been staying here for too long, it's time to go out and let the world know who I am and what my main purpose is.

My clean silky red hair has turned into a bloody dirty red. My eyes have dark brown circles now. My skin is like a snakes dead skin now… I haven't eaten for three days now. I am too weak for revenge but only for now…

**Watchtower **

"so much for the break, eh?" nightwing turned around tosee the source of the voice, "what can I say, I love my work. What about you kaldur?" he said as he patiently waited for the computer to finish downloading a file.

"of course I love my job, why do you ask?" it was nightwings' turn to answer back, he took awhile to answer back as he seemed to brood about his answer. "did you ever had a thought, that maybe, just maybe, if we, you me and wally had never started this hero thing... we would have better lives and that there wouldn't be any risks of one us dying?"

Kaldur had just looked at him, he stayed quite for awhile. The question he had just heard made him think deeply and try to answer but he just couldn't do it.

"No'' was all that nightwing got, nothing else. For a second both of them stayed quite. Finally breaking the ice, miss martian came in, not cheerfully but rather calm and collected.

"umm, are you two okay? You two seem to be rather sad and serious…like usual actually" as if on cue superboy also entered the room to join the three. "batman wants you guys to come to the training room, and hurry he seemed impatient today."

"as always" nightwing sighed and followed superboy with aqualad. It didn't take long for them to arrive which pleased batman the slightest. Superman was next to him and started his speech.

"now, I know the justice league has decided it's best for all of you to stay with us but…there has been some…problems and we think it's best for all of you to stay in a separate place."

What the man of steel had just said was not something the team was pleased of. Not one bit.

" Are you serious? Do you realize that you're telling us to….to go away from the place we had wanted…fought through to stay!?" superboy was indeed mad. He felt the need to confront superman and the whole justice league but that thought was stopped when a certain green martian stopped him.

"Conner…." Superboy looked back and his exoression softened. " no, miss.m I actually agree with superboy…in a way" nightwing interrupted in. " why do you think this way?" nightrwing asked both batman and superman.

Batman was the first to answer "the main reason is ….

**Several hours later**

The team all sat quietly after getting a long reasonable and unarguably long reason, they just sat there on the bisoshop.

There was one thing that bothered everyone though…they had only chosen these heroes- aqualad, nightwing, superboy, batgirl, kid flash, miss martian and zatanna.

Kid flash and zatanna were too busy to go with them, so they had decided to go there themselves. Where they were going was unknown but they knew for a fact that it was rather far and only miss martian knew where the directions were but she did not know how the place looked like.

"We're here" miss martian said excitedly. The rest of the team woke up for them rather long snooze and was almost excited as miss martian was.

The place they were sent was a nice big island with a enough space for a lot of people and seemed rather nice than they expected it to be.

Right on the edge of the island waited captain marvel. "heya, guys" he waved and grinned. Everyone except ofcourse miss martian just nodded. Miss martian on the other hand giggled and waved back.

" the league hasn't told you this but some new members are joining" the team went in a unison of 'what' after captain marvel had said that.

"why did they not tell us, such information?" kaldur asked trying to keep calm as possible.

Captain marvel soon stopped and had a sudden realization that he was not supposed to tell them that.

"oops, hehe my bad… awh man they are gonna kill me" the team looked at him and batgirl soon told him something that made him a bit better " don't worry we won't tell them that you told us but only.. and ONLY if you tell us who our new teammates are"

The rest of them agreed agreed fully with batgirl. Captain marvel just folded his hands and replied with an answer the team was not very happy with "no, I told you too much information" and with that he soon flew away to the house which seemed like the new place for the team.

The house was rather huge, and it looked more like a normal mansion than a place for superheroes.

" cool place, but rather exposed don't you think?" superboy finally said after a few minutes of silence.

"this place is actually very hidden" a dark figure said coming out of the house. "this island can only be seen by the eyes of a hero no one else can see it." The figure soon stepped closer to give them a closer and more clear sight.

Nightwing was in shock. "Rachel…"

**Well that was the end, thanks for reading and theres more. I will try and update faster. More characters to come and more chapters to write.**

**Rate and review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Really sorry for the wait, and the summary that was in the last chapter was not the right one. Somehow I mixed another summary to that one. I could have edited it but it wouldn't work so sorry for that and lets continue to this chapter and see what's going on.**

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" nightwing quickly said as soon as the dark figure was visible. "we haven't seen eachother for years and this is how you greet me?" she said with a rough stern voice.

The rest of the team just stood there not knowing what was happening or who she was. Nightwing for some reason also stood there quietly. "well, since none of you won't speak I guess I'll have to introduce myself" raven had definitely changed. Her hair had grown longer and her uniform sure had a bit of small yet big changes.

Her uniform was almost the same, except now her boots were longer and went up about a knee-height. She wore dark blue gloves which had holes for her fingers to be exposed. She had a big amethyst ring on her middle finger.

"I'm Raven. Your new teammate. And I don't expect any introduction from any of you." With that she went inside the house.

The team said nothing as raven predicted. Though M'gann was the first to break the ice "she was rather mean." Kid flash talked with a sarcastic tone "Wow I'm so glad she is joining our team."

" Was A super grump not enough?" kid flash continued. kaldur was of course the one to stop him as he did not want any further grumps surrounding him.

"but that's just it… I couldn't feel any emotions from her." M'gann was confused and rubbed her temple.

"well, lets go inside." Nightwing was the first to go and enter the house. The rest of them of course followed. As soon as the got inside the first thing they noticed was how fancy yet small the house was.

Most of the wallpaper colour was grey with little strays of purple. The living room had a nice big couch with a not too big tv in front. There were exactly 4 bathrooms and almost 12 bedrooms all with their unique style as if they were meant for particular heroes.

As the team started spreading out to explore a bit they stopped as they heard a deep voice. "Yo, up here." Up the stairs seemed to be a half mechanical robot and a half human guy.

Right next to him was Raven standing quietly. He jumped from the second floor to the first to meet the team.

Nightwing exclaimed "Cy!" his expression soon turned when he saw his old friend and so did Cyborg's as he grinned at Nightwing. "Bro, how long has it been?"

They both hugged while the team just stood there once again in awkward silence.

After Nightwing had explained all the details that were necessary they went to the living room to settle down. "I'd love to stay here and talk some more but I've gotta go"

The team looked at him and sighed to wave a goodbye.

**Mann, this chapter was way too short I promise next time will be better and longer. Remember I'm only doing some introductions and starting from maybe chapter 4 or 5 we will get into the action. Also I will start to add more characters like beastboy, artemis, robin, wondergirl, etc…**


End file.
